I Love You
by mrs.madelaine belikov
Summary: A one-shot Sequel to Heartbroken Once More. This is a death reunion so you guys can get closure, I won't always have a happy ending! Read and Review please! I don't own VA!


**Read and Review! And well enjoy.**

**This is set a couple of decades after Heartbroken Once More. Its more of a sequel so you guys could get some closure. I was going to do this as another chapter, but I'm content with the way the story ended; it was a different ending. And so here you go Rose will now get her 'Happy Ending' although I wasn't going to do this 'cause not everyone gets their happy ending.**

**Enjoy!**

I'm standing in front of a cabin that looks familiar. I'm not sure if this is heaven or not, I'm deciding, but considering everything I've done in my life there's no way I'm in heaven. Standing here alone, I feel well…alone. This past year has been agonizing turns out life had like a grudge against me, and decided I should live 18 months alone. The whole 'gang' as we called it is dead. Jill, the last one died 18 months ago, so I was alone for almost two years before Death decided to come and get me.

Life had definitely changed after Dimitri's and Christian's death, and it had died even more as our 'gang' members died too. Adrian was first followed by Mia, Eddie, Mikhail, Sonya, Lissa, Jill and then me. After Sonya's death I felt empty cause of the bond and then Lissa died. Every death has brought a hole upon my heart. My kids are still alive, along with my grandkids. All of Dimitri's sisters are dead as well.

The world had changed a lot; strigoi still exist, but their numbers are below 20, and they don't attack. My kids and nephews and nieces have become legends just like their parents were. Adrian and Jill's older kid became the queen. Another Dragomir. As far as I'm concerned I only died a couple of hours ago in my sleep, of natural causes just like the rest. The question is: where am I? Why am I here? And why does this cabin look familiar? And like that it hits me: it's the cabin. Dimitri's and my cabin.

I walk in the door and by the fire place I see a tall man standing over it. He has long brown hair and he's very tall, and has a strong overwhelming aftershave. Its _him_ I realize, my Russian jailer, my Russian God, my Comrade, my soul mate, my everything is standing right there! I gasp and the noise makes him turn around. When he does and he realizes it's me, his eyes water, and he's grinning like an idiot. "Roza," he whispers in awe. That's all it takes because within seconds I'm in front him kissing those soft lips I haven't kissed in ages. Running my hand through his silky brown hair, and finally staring into those chocolate beautiful brown eyes of his that I've missed so much. I know I'm grinning like an idiot too. After so many years of pain and tears I'm finally in the arms of my soul mate.

"C'mon, let's go see the others," he says in a whisper. We leave the cabin and suddenly we're at the beach. The beach the Dragomir's used to bring me to. I look around and see the whole gang there, my parents, the Belikov's, and the Dragomir's. Lissa senses me around and searches for me, but Sonya has already seen me. At that moment time stops, everyone stops to look at me. I smile at them, and the first to break from the trance is Christian. He comes running to me and sweeps me off the floor.

"Rosie! You're here!" I laugh. God, its been so long since I've seen him. He still looks the same. I reach out to touch his cheek where a tear falls down. "Chris, it's really you. It's been forever," I whisper. He nods his head, and he wipes away a tear away from my cheek. someone clears their throat, Lissa. I hug her tight, then Sonya. I hug everyone and then it's Mason.

"God, you're here!" he kisses my cheek.

"Can't get rid of me that easily, you know." I laugh along with everyone else. I see Eric, Rhea, and Andre standing a couple feet away. "No 'Hi' for me?" Andre hugs me first then Lissa's parents and they thank me for keeping her safe so many years. I shrug, "I didn't mind," and it was true after the 'incident' we became closer.

As we're chatting away I see a pair of blue eyes that I used to wake up looking at; Dominic's. I gasp and run leaving Adrian with his mouth open. I reach him, and stop 3 feet away. "Dominic," he smiles at me one of his best smiles. "My Angel is finally here," I giggle and kiss him in the cheek.

"How ya been?"

"Chilling with my wife." I raise an eyebrow. I'm his wife and I've only been dead a couple of hours.

"My first wife Rose," oh, I feel stupid now. He laughs to my expense. I whack him on his arm and then as the great finale slapped him across the face. His eyes widen, as long with the rest who have come to see this exchange. "What-" he starts but I cut him off.

"You almost gave me a heart attack! You killed yourself for me! Do you know what that did to me? Or the kids?" I yell. He starts chuckling, which makes me and everyone else laugh. I go over to Mason and slap him too, "You got yourself killed too," he's about to say something but I wave him off. I move on to Chris, "You Sparky should have stayed in the van. Where you were safe!" and did the same. Out of the corner of my eye I see Dimitri backing away.

"Where do you think you're going Belikov! You're not escaping me!" everyone has amused looks and Adrian, Eddie, and Andre are laughing their asses off. Dominic, Mason, and Christian since experiencing my wrath are just chuckling. I walk over to Dimitri, and slapped him harder then the rests. Trying hard not to make my voice break, I say, "You killed me that day-" I start but he interrupts by kissing me and taking me to heaven, if that's not where I am already.

When we break apart he has this huge grin, and as I look around to see my family reunited, (Except my kids, which I hope don't join anytime soon in a good way)I grin from ear to ear. After waiting for years to see them again, to be in Dimitri's arms, I'm finally here. After all I did get my happy ending with my soul mate, Dimitri Belikov. I am once again imprisoned in my Russian Jailer's arms. He's my Russian God, just as I'm his Exotic Goddess. The world is right again. The gang's back, my parents are here. As we're laughing I look at my family wink, look up at Dimitri, in to his beautiful eyes, that even after decades still make me melt, smile, give him a peck in the lips, and whisper:

"I Love You Dimitri Belikov."

"As I Love You Rosemarie Hathaway."


End file.
